Talk:Nowhere to Run (1)/@comment-3575890-20111025034825
I'm too lazy to recap my review of this episode, so I'm just going to rip it straight from my Tumblr: Contrary to what most people seem to be saying, I actually loved this episode. It was fucking hilarious. That said, the ridiculous amount of Cake overload in this episode was nauseating. I didn’t expect them to magically be over each other, but the fact that the writers are trying to pass them off for starcrossed lovers now is laughable, really. We barely saw their relationship develop when they were a couple (and might I mention they bored me to tears all of this season as it was), and no sooner than a month, we’re supposed to believe they’re in love? LOL. People constantly complain about EClare because of how angsty it was, but did you SEE tonight’s episode? Lmao, Cake were more angsty in this one episode than EClare were in all of their run as a couple. I can handle a hell of a lot from this show, but there is nothing I hate more than having a couple I detest forcefed down my throat. I could already tell from the first five minutes in, that this episode (as far as the Cake plot goes) was going to be like a horribly written Cake fanfiction. -Bianca. IMO, she MADE this episode. All of her lines were hilarious. I loved how she just rolled her eyes at the teens throughout 90% of the episode. Her snarky, mocking attitude was refreshing. Good on her to tell off Alli and Katie. -Badam interaction! Squee. -Alli. I don’t know how anyone can defend her after this. I initially assumed she’d get caught up in the heat of the moment, but no. She was fucking flirting with Jake practically as soon as she was alone with him. It’s beyond me why she has any friends at all. She had the nerve to accuse Clare of treating her problems like they weren’t as important as her’s, but LOL. Does anyone else remember how self centered she was in the friendship throughout all of the Boiling Point? And then she had the audacity to try to justify her betrayal of Clare by pinning it on Dave’s cheating? Bitch, please. -Marisol. Under normal circumstances, I really can’t stand her, but I could tolerate her in this episode because she was just too damn funny. -Katie. Even though I love Katie, she grated on my nerves in this episode. She was whiney, overdramatic and just SO insecure. I loved when Bianca told her off. That said, her interactions with Marisol were the best thing about the episode. The whole shed scene was hilarious. And of course, the prank she and Drew played on Marisol was comic gold. -I never thought I would ever say this, but Clare is a total bitch. I can’t even begin to go into the details of the number the writers have done on her. She’s unrecognizable. From beginning to end, she was self-absorbed, melodramatic beyond measure and above all else - stupid. She wandered off into a dark forest by herself, she forgave Jake for kissing Alli but didn’t extend the same courtesy to Alli even THOUGH he just as well kissed her. Fuck, Alli wasn’t even the one who initiated the kiss. It was a completely mutual thing. But worst of all, she contemplated toying with Eli’s emotions to get back at Jake, even though Eli treated her with nothing but kindness in this episode. After all he’s been through, I just can’t believe she’d ever be so inconsiderate of him. -DOUBLE STANDARDS: By far the most aggravating moment of the episode was Clare’s instantaneous forgiveness of Jake, whilst still holding a grudge against Alli. Truthfully, I couldn’t stand Clare throughout 98% of the episode, but this scene was the final nail in the coffin. -“Alli kissed me.” Oh Jake STFU and GTFO. Any chance of me growing to like you are slim to null now. -Cake. Ugh, don’t even get me started. I’ve said my peace already (though that just barely covers the tip of the iceberg as to how I feel about these two.) If the special itself hadn’t been as funny and entertaining as it was on it’s own merits, Jake and Clare would have ruined this one for me. -I was REALLY hoping the person behind the scares was Adam, since he wasn’t present for most of the episode. Ah well.